Forgiveness
by theblindwriter95
Summary: In a sequel to Pain and Scars, Sofia visits Prisma in prison which only goes heartbreaking from there. Co authored by Chrome-blade on tumblr.


Forgiveness

Summary: In a sequel to Pain and Scars, Sofia visits Prisma in prison which only goes heartbreaking from there.

"How are you Sofia? You feeling better?"

It was soft but Sofia knew that it was Prisma's, her gloved right hand reaching out to touch the hand in front of her.

A few weeks had passed since the Vor incident and Sofia was getting used to her scars. Well at least the ones on her left leg and head that were currently banged.

Her right hand was still a little shocking. Her chest? It had to be watched over as she would grow.

But it was Sofia's first time out of Enchancia since the incident and she couldn't help but take her first steps into Prisma's cell as a way to thank the woman despite her wrongdoings.

"It's..." the princess took a deep breath as she tried to answer and still her whirling emotions. "I'm holding up okay."

"Your expression seems to be otherwise," Prisma noticed with a sympathetic smile.

"My family's been protective of me since you know."

"I can tell by the bandages. But what's with the glove?"

Self-consciously, Sofia lightly tugged on the feather-soft leather.

She wasn't okay with revealing herself to others yet.

Especially with Amber and James trying to protect her whenever they had the opportunity.

Not that anyone was being cruel or teasing her. Not at all. It's just that people were asking her so many questions. Many of them repetitive and too many to keep track of.

Fortunately the twins were keeping most of them at bay. And Lucinda told a genuinely impressed Indigo and a fussing, concerned Lily to not press Sofia for details. "Give her time, THEN she'll tell you how she kicked butt."

Sofia tries not to smile at the memory. She was deeply grateful to her friends. Baileywick always made sure she had plenty of bandages and Cedric personally prepared the ointments to treat her scars.

Even Lucinda's mother Marla helped. When she heard about Sofia's scars and how they were bleeding, she snatched up every herb she knew would help and literally FLEW to the castle. Baileywick was stunned to find the grown witch banging on the door and before her could blink, she thrust the bag of herbs into his hands.

"I heard about what happened to Sofia. Take me to your sorcerer, I have some herbs that can help."

Cedric was naturally annoyed at the intrusion of his workshop, but upon looking over the herbs, he agreed to put them to use. Marla smirked and gave a wink.

"Lucinda told me all about you, Cedric the Great. Any sorcerer that goes all out like you did for Sofia is definitely deserving of the title!"

After sputtering a bit, Cedric managed to get out a thank you and before long, Sofia was presented with a skin tonic that she could use in the bath.

"You use it at night before bed, so it has lavender and chamomile to help you sleep," the witch smiled gently, as if she knew that Sofia would be in need of it. She was and the princess was grateful for the woman's insight.

It kept the nightmares away. But Sofia didn't want to speak of them to Prisma.

The woman probably had her own troubles after being possessed by a spirit.

Prisma watched the girl carefully. She wasn't okay by any stretch, but she knew it would do no good to make her talk. She would stubbornly refuse to admit anything was wrong to avoid worrying people. Or appear needy or worse, weak. That notion, Prisma mused, was laughable.

Because if there was anything she learned about Sofia, weak was the last thing she was.

The child wasn't weak. Sofia could kick a lot of butts if she wanted.

Yes she was suffering and by the playing with her glove looked terrified to take it off.

Did it affect her in a way?

Realizing she wasn't going to get a real answer from Sofia, Prisma decided to try another tactic. "Amber starting a new fashion trend and she wants you to ask people how it looks? Personally, I prefer two gloves," she smiled slightly, knowing it would get a reaction. It did.

Sofia gave a firm look. "I have a scar on my hand and I just don't want everyone to see it yet. It's bad enough I have a scar on my head and leg that are bleeding," Sofia allowed herself to talk as Prisma's eyes widened at hearing her scars bled, but stayed silent. "And they HURT. I have to use ointments and soak in tonics to help them and they do but if I don't put the ointment on at least twice a day, I start bleeding and it's gross and I hate people staring and looking at me as if these scars define me now. It's embarrassing and scary and... and..." Sofia stopped and took a deep breath, realizing she had just unloaded a lot onto Prisma, who hadn't moved or said a word since she started. Instead she looked at the princess expectantly, as if encouraging her to continue.

Sofia took a shaky breath, realizing that it was Prisma she was spilling her concealed emotions to.

The last couple of weeks had been difficult. Some nights it was hard to even look at herself in the mirror.

All she could see was the scar on her chest that lingered just inches away from her heart before Sofia would be hurrying put on her nightgown before anyone could see it or the tears fall from her eyes.

Yet there was no indication that Prisma was judging her at all. Nothing to suggest that she thought less of her. Instead, there was just that same, encouraging look. Willing her to share if she needed to.

And amazingly, share she did. Sofia was almost in awe; here she was, a Protector, story keeper and princess. A person who was known for giving comfort and assurance to everyone who needed it. She had come here to do the same for the remorseful once-villain.

Instead, it was Prisma offering an ear to HER. Sofia. Talk about an unexpected switch. And yet, it felt nice. Like a release valve had been turned and all the steam that had been building up was slowly being allowed out, relieving the pressure and tension she had been feeling for these last few weeks.

And it felt good.

"The hand isn't the worse scar," Sofia admitted, looking around to see if anyone was looking. "I thought it was but..."

"But what?"

"I rarely show this scar to anyone. Amber knows as does the doctor who recommended my rest after the incident."

"Your parents don't know?" Prisma responded, surprised at this new information; not only were there more scars, but ones no one else KNEW about. She was still surprised that Sofia was sharing all this personal informative with HER, of all people. But the way she figured it, she owed her. More than words would ever say.

She did help with her injures while they were still in the amulet together. It was the least she could do to help her now even behind bars.

Sofia shook her head, almost embarrassed and looking ready to explode in tears.

"I- I can't," she stuttered softly. "I can barely look at it myself!"

"It's that bad?" Prisma was surprised at how soft and gentle her voice had become. Then again, it was best to keep it low. Her two 'cell mates' were on the other side of the room and while they were quiet -for now- she didn't want them eavesdropping on such a private matter.

"I-It's close to my heart."

Sofia felt her voice break like the night she first found the other two scars.

She had shut away most of her animal friends that night except for Clover who had let her sob into his fur.

He let her hold him close, offering whatever comfort her could and expressing his gratitude that she was still with them. Reminding her that she was alive and safe and surrounded by people who loved her and would help her through this.

But being Sofia, she had trouble doing that. And telling them about this would be hard. She couldn't begin to imagine her parents reactions, especially her mother's. Seeing such a mark, so close to her heart... a sign that she could have lost her precious child.

Prisma was stunned and felt fresh shame and guilt frothing to the surface.

If she hadn't longed for power, Sofia would be okay. She wouldn't be looking at her with her hands clutching the bottom of her blouse as if she was ready to show the scar on her chest for the first time.

On the other hand they would still hate each other.

They wouldn't have the bonding moment they were having.

They wouldn't be healing, or at least trying to heal.

She would still be bitter, resentful and feel that cold, solid lump in her chest that passed for a heart. Now, it was warm, beating and ached for the young girl before her.

Reflecting later, despite the pain she felt for Sofia, Prisma decided it felt nice to care about others.

Very nice.

She wondered if she would feel more of it.

"It's okay. It's just us," Prisma assured, seeing Sofia's nervous look. "I won't tell anyone."

"Not even Wormwood and Twitch?" Sofia asked softly.

"This is a private and personal matter. They can be ass um cruel about you if they want but I will NOT tolerate anyone messing with you for your scars. And anyone who does... well, I pity them for messing with you when you've got a family like yours, especially a sister like Amber," Prisma allowed a small smirk. She didn't even touch on the Royal Sorcerer, the fairies and the Protectors. It wouldn't be pretty for anyone to mess with this girl.

Sofia let herself smile a little as she caught the meaning of the woman's words.

Prisma actually cared for her. Almost sisterly. It felt nice.

Sofia was careful to remove her blouse, taking a deep breath as she did so.

If she were to start crying the moment she looked down at her chest, Sofia only hoped that nobody else but Prisma would hear it.

Cool air touched Sofia's bare skin. She watched as Prisma sucked in a deep breath, eyes focused and stunned at the reddened mark on the princess' chest. Sure enough, it was dead center. Right on her sternum and between where her breasts were just slowly starting to bud. It was jagged and looked vicious. Like a bolt of lightning. And just barely two inches shy of her heart.

This glaring realization made the woman's stomach churn angrily. Sofia's life was spared by those two inches. She was ALIVE AND KICKING because Vor decided to toy with her and she was obliterated. Sofia walked away with scars and clear trauma, but she would heal.

She would LIVE.

Prisma smiled gently. "That's the not fun part of growing up; you'll be sensitive for awhile and won't want your corsets to be too tight. So yeah, it will hurt. Along with every other change that will come. But," she stopped when she saw Sofia's horrified, frightened look. "I'll let your mother tell you when it actually happens. Just know it's all a natural part of life and you'll be fine."

Sofia frowned as her fear lessened at this new information. Though it didn't vanish. While she had been told there would be pain in regards to her scar, no one ever mentioned the other physical pains that would come with growing into adulthood. Knowing that it was going to happen anyway regardless of the scar, while not exactly comforting, at least gave her time to prepare for it. And that Prisma was not only comforting with this news but honest was truly remarkable and put her somewhat at ease.

"Thank you," Sofia muttered, hugging herself before putting back on her blouse. "It's just a lot and I'm sorry for troubling you like this. I was just supposed to visit you and leave but..."

"Sofia, you don't have to apologize. You looked like you needed to relieve all of the emotions you're feeling."

" I wouldn't be thinking of myself as disfigured if it wasn't for Vor. I know she hurt you emotionally Prisma. You look tired. You could be doing something else but instead you're comforting me and my ugly permanent scars."

"Stop. Don't." Prisma suddenly became firm and she stared at the girl with a serious gaze. "I got MYSELF in this mess, Sofia. Not you. I was the one who screwed up and the reason you even got hurt. If anything, this is NOTHING compared to what I was before and were it NOT for you..." she stopped and bit her lip, Bowing her head, she continued speaking. Softer this time, but still resolute.

"If it weren't for you, I would still be an angry, bitter person who couldn't stand being ignored and insanely jealous and would have kept doing what I was doing before and not caring who I hurt. I HATED feeling that way but the only way I knew to relive it then was to be better than my sister. To try to PROVE to everyone that... I could be someone, too. Better, even. I wanted to shine like a star."

Now Sofia was the one listening as Prisma opened up. Her head was still bowed but her shoulders shook a bit.

"I was ALWAYS overlooked. Brushed aside and it was like I was invisible. Azzie and I could be standing right next to each other and everyone would flock to her and act like I wasn't even there. Like I was a ghost."

"Azzie?" Sofía couldn't help but ask.

"That's what I called her," Prisma replied, suddenly realizing she had not referred to her sister by that name in years. She shook her head and continued.

"It hurt like nothing else. No matter how hard I tried to be like her, I always, always failed. I could never do anything right..."

These words struck Sofia; Mr. Cedric had once said very much the same thing when finally caught in his old plot to take over the kingdom. What amazed her more was how short a time ago that was. Maybe Mr. Cedric would be willing to come talk to her? Maybe, Sofia thought as she focused on what Prisma was saying.

Prisma had her own troubles.

Sofia knew that hers was troubling but not as the woman's who stood before her.

"Prisma, it's okay. I admit that I'm still a little upset with what you've done in the past. Lying to me and Amber, trying to kill me and Mr. Cedric but when we were alone in the amulet, you helped me. You mended my injures," Sofia smiled before flinching at the stinging from her left leg.

'If all she is is a little upset, then we're making progress,' the former Crystal Master thought to herself. This girl's kindness and willingness to give such compassion and forgiveness would never cease to amaze her.

But Sofia seemed to be in pain by the look on her face.

Prisma almost wished that Vor wasn't vanquished so she could give her a mouthful for what she had done.

But that wouldn't help the girl right now. What would help her is rest and she intended to be sure she got it.

Prisma looked over Sofia once more before speaking again. "Okay, Sofia... you've done your twelfth good deed for the day, so maybe it's time to go and rest. You look too uncomfortable to be up and around anyway."

"Maybe you're right," Sofia smiled a little despite the pain. "Thank you. Visiting your sister was my eleventh good deed today. I told her everything."

"How did she feel about the scars?"

She smiled softly. "She was worried, but very reassuring. She said she was just glad I was okay." Sofía paused for a moment before telling Prisma this next bit. "And... that you're okay, too."

Now Prisma was truly stunned. To hear her sister was glad she wasn't hurt. But, that was Azurine. Always kind and yet a bit of a worry wart.

"She said that?" Prisma asked, completely stunned.

"Yes. She heard about what you did for me. She was really proud of you. So proud that the older protectors and her were having a discussion about you after I left. I would've joined them but was told that I was too young and with the scars, they didn't want to worsen them."

Sofia tries not to smile too broadly as Prisma looked at her in disbelief. Not that she blamed her. What with her history, anyone would be surprised.

Not that either of them expected this to change anything. A lessened sentence could be the best she hoped for, but they certainly weren't going to release Prisma tomorrow. She still committed serious crimes and would be here for the foreseeable future.

Still... it was good to know that SOME good came out of all this.

Helping an injured child during her time of need proved to be something.

To Prisma it proved to be a way of letting things go between her and Sofia.

"Be careful will you?" Prisma asked with a little smirk. "You need rest and a bit of that ointment stuff when you get back. Your head is fine but the bandage on your leg is starting to strain."

"Okay, Mom," Sofia smirked lightly and Prisma gave a short, breathy laugh. "I'll take care of it."

"I'm sure you will."

"I'll come back when I can. Maybe before school starts?"

"I'd like that," Prisma replied in a soft voice. She really would.

Slowly gathering herself up, wincing at the pain but tolerating it for now, Sofia stood before the cell and met Prisma's eyes.

They both had a very long road ahead of them and not just with healing. It was longer still for Prisma. Remorse was only the first step of her journey. Her journey to repentance and redemption would take just as long, if not longer than healing her soul. And that would far outlast the pain Sofia was feeling in her scars.

Still at least there was one thing accomplished between the two of them.

And that was forgiveness.


End file.
